Flying
by ceraunodox
Summary: "Melompatlah lebih tinggi dan terbanglah." Yang ia dengar mungkin berbeda dengan pemahamannya. AU


_.step_ _ **one**_ _._

Hyuuga Hinata berdiri diatas puncak tertinggi salah satu gedung bertingkat yang menjulang mencakar langit. Ia merasa tenang dengan angin yang melewati helaian rambutnya dan menyapu kulitnya. Ia suka sekali ketinggian. Seakan-akan jemarinya mampu mencapai langit, lalu terbang tinggi menembus awan, dan mendarat di atas pelangi.

 _Mereka_ selalu bilang begitu. _Capailah posisi tertinggi_ , _terbanglah_ , _jadilah lebih baik_ , dan lain-lain. Hinata sudah mencoba segala cara, dan kali ini ia yakin pasti akan berhasil. Ia akan terbang lebih tinggi dari siapapun. Lebih tinggi bahkan dari kakak sepupunya, atau adiknya sendiri.

Baginya, tidak masalah jika kali ini ia sendirian. Bukankah itu yang diharapkan semua orang? Sendirian, ada di puncak tertinggi, melampau batas dan meninggalkan segalanya. Ini juga diharapkan keluarganya. Hyuuga Hinata akan mengabulkan harapan yang dia tanggung atas nama keluarga yang ia tuliskan di depan namanya sendiri selama ini.

 _.step_ _ **two**_ _._

Memangnya, siapa dia? Dia Hyuuga Hinata. Dia tipikal gadis muda rumahan yang akan hancur berkeping-keping tanpa nama keluarga yang menyokongnya sejak dulu. Dia tidak akan bisa berdiri tegak dengan pendiriannya sendiri. Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu, selalu, bersama keluarganya.

Lagipula, dia lemah. Dia tidak sepintar orang-orang yang membayangi namanya di daftar nilai. Semua orang menggantungkan harapan yang besar padanya, tapi tidak bisa dia penuhi. Untuk membayar kegagalannya, ia akan terus menjadi Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata hanyalah boneka keluarga besar. Ia melakukan segalanya dengan cukup baik, tanpa ragu, tanpa emosi. Sampai kapanpun ia akan terus dikendalikan. Ia sudah gagal. Hyuuga Hinata mungkin dikutuk untuk menjadi anggota keluarga utama paling lemah.

 _.step_ _ **three**_ _._

Tidak bisakah ia jadi Hinata saja? Hinata, cukup Hinata tanpa embel nama besar apa-apa. Hinata yang menjalani kehidupannya dengan biasa, tanpa diatur keluarga maupun dikendalikan pihak lain. Hinata yang tidak terperangkap di dalam sangkarnya sendiri.

 _Tidak, Hinata_ , bisiknya pada diri sendiri, _tidak bisa_. 'Hinata' saja terlalu lemah untuk menjalani hidup sendirian. Harus ada 'Hyuuga' yang diletakkan di depan namanya. Tidak boleh sendirian.

Terlalu rapi. Terlalu terencana. Terlalu standar. Setiap malam, ia berusaha menembus kegelapan untuk melihat ke arah kaki dan tangannya. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada tali yang mengikatnya, mengendalikan gerakannya.

 _.step_ _ **four**_ _._

Ada saat-saat dimana ia bisa kabur dari tali tak tampak yang mengekangnya. Namun, ia selalu ada di pusaran takdir yang sama, kembali menemukan Hinata yang diikat rantai keluarga Hyuuga yang semakin kuat menusuk kebebasannya.

Seharusnya orang lain sadar mahalnya kebebasan yang mereka miliki, kebebasan yang ia dambakan, kebebasan yang untuk mendapatkannya akan ia tukar dengan apapun juga.

Seperti saat ini. Ia akan menukar harta terakhir yang ia punya secara absolut (bahkan ia mulai berfikir kalau ini juga milik Hyuuga) dengan sedikit kebebasan yang akan ia dapatkan. Beberapa langkah lagi.

 _.step_ _ **five**_ _._

Mungkin burung adalah reinkarnasi orang-orang yang telah berlaku baik selama beberapa kehidupan. Hyuuga Hinata punya teori seperti itu.

Lihatlah mereka, terbang bebas menunjukkan pada dunia identitas mereka. Tidak terikat. Tidak ada rantai tak kasat mata yang menyelubungi sayap atau kaki kecil mereka. Burung-burung itu akan Hinata letakkan di urutan pertama dalam daftar makhluk paling beruntung sedunia.

Tentu saja. Keuntungan seperti itu hanya akan didapatkan orang-orang baik yang bereinkarnasi dengan nasib yang baik juga. Sayangnya, ia tidak mendapatkannya. Mungkin di kehidupan lalu, ia adalah dewi iblis yang sudah melakukan segala kejahatan yang mungkin dilakukan.

 _.step_ _ **six**_ _._

Mereka bilang ia harus jadi yang terbaik agar hidupnya tidak tersia-siakan. _Banyak sekali orang yang ingin kembali hidup untuk meraih segalanya_ , kalimat-kalimat itu sering sekali menghampiri pendengarannya.

Benarkah?

Ia memikirkan rangkaian huruf-huruf yang dijejalkan masuk ke otaknya. Terus memikirkannya sampai ia lelah. Bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan sia-sia? Apa rasanya sama seperti dirinya?

Tapi Hyuuga Hinata tahu satu hal, orang dengan rantai sepertinya tidak akan mau menyerahkan waktu infinit yang sudah mereka punya untuk kembali terikat dan dijadikan boneka.

 _.step_ _**seven.**_

Ada satu hal yang dulu nyaris menyelamatkannya dari ikatan ini. Hal yang sempat menghangatkan hati bekunya setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dikendalikan, yang sempat membuat benaknya memberontak dari semua kekangan.

Kerlingan mata biru yang bercahaya. Tubuh tinggi dengan senyum lebar, tepat ke arahnya. Langkah kaki diam-diam untuk menemuinya. Sosok yang mampu memunculkan pertikaian setelah lama sekali ia hidup stabil.

 _Jangan biarkan cahaya itu hilang,_ Hime, ujarnya suatu ketika di telinga Hyuuga Hinata. _Jangan biarkan cahaya mata yang mencerminkan dirimu sebenarnya itu hilang._

 _.step_ _ **eight**_ _._

Saat itu Hyuuga Hinata memang mendengarkan, namun kenyataan yang terjadi berbalik dari harapan. Sorot mata yang asli, satu-satunya hal yang masih asli dari sekian banyak dari dirinya yang dikendalikan orang lain, dibiarkannya hilang begitu saja. Ia tidak butuh sorot mata itu lagi.

Cahaya itu hilang, tepat ketika mata biru tempatnya berpulang tertutup untuk selamanya. Tidak ada lagi rumah. Tidak ada lagi cinta. Harapan juga sudah musnah.

Hari itu, enam belas tahun Hyuuga Hinata tidak menangis. Tidak ada embun sedikitpun di matanya yang sewarna mutiara. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa butuh dijadikan boneka. Agar ia tidak lepas kendali.

 _.step_ _ **nine**_ _._

Jaraknya dengan kebebasan sudah menghilang. Ia sekarang berdiri di atas sini, menghampiri kebebasannya yang ada di depan mata dengan tenang. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, ia masih punya banyak waktu.

Di detik-detik ini, ia merasakan waktu menghilang. Masa lalu, masa depan, semua lenyap. Yang ada hanya momen ini. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari saat ini. Seluruh dunia seakan melonggarkan kekangannya, membebaskannya pergi.

Tanpa ragu, delapan belas tahun Hyuuga Hinata mengambil langkah untuk terbang tinggi seperti harapan semua orang, dan memulai perjalanan kebebasan yang selama ini ia cari-cari.

 _._ _ **last**_ _step._

Sepertinya, Hyuuga Hinata salah. Di langkah terakhir hidupnya, langkah terakhir sebelum ia mencoba untuk terbang tinggi, ia tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa membebaskan diri ketika gravitasi menarik tubuhnya.

Di saat seperti ini pun otaknya masih bekerja untuk mengejek diri sendiri. Saat ketika udara sudah tidak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Tapi ada secercah harapan yang muncul, _dengan cara seperti ini ia akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan sebenar-benarnya. Walaupun hanya beberapa detik._

Ia menutup mata, bersiap memasuki heningnya ketiadaan, kabur dari ramainya hidup yang mulai memekakkan telinga untuk dihidupkan kembali dalam lingkaran takdir yang sama. Yang memaksanya untuk terus terikat.

a/n: weird. ide tiba-tiba yang langsung diketik.


End file.
